


Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little Ball Of Fur

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kindness, Kittens, Little Spoon Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the ‘Nice Things For Dean’ comment_meme prompt; Someone spoons up around Dean and makes him feel safe and loved. Bonus points if Dean has an injury that makes successfully spooning without hurting him a delicate, difficult process-- but they manage in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little Ball Of Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailoreyes67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailoreyes67/gifts).



Sam is quiet, hushed silent as he sneaks into his brother’s bedroom to check on him. The door creaks lightly, sounding like a loud boom in the softened darkness, and Sam winces, hoping he didn’t disturb his brother. He peeks inside, seeing Dean asleep in bed snuggled under a mound of fluffy flannel blankets, his freckled cheeks are rosy-red and his golden-blond spikes remain adorably tussled, even from before he’d climbed onto the mattress. 

He’s sleeping peacefully, still, and undisturbed by the noise. His breathing is even but ragged-rough and his lungs crackle from the congestion clogging up his chest. Dean slumbers in a world of sweet dreams, but Bella is awake; the little kitten lifts her head to look at Sam as her tail swishes to and fro, her pink nose twitching as he enters the room. 

Sam smiles kindly at her. “Hey, sweet girl,” he coos fondly, walking to Dean’s bedside. He reaches out to pet the kitten, laying curled in the curve of Dean’s belly, and when his fingers brush her ears, she purrs sweetly, leaning toward the warm touch, her little paws kneading the blankets as she enjoys the kind-hearted affection. 

Smiling, dimples popping, Sam scratches under her fuzzy chin and back up to her white-tipped ears, soothing his fingers over her soft fur. She rises to her paws, advancing closer for more love, rumbling with a soft purr. Sam wiggles his fingers playfully in front of her twitching pink nose and Bella advances on him, her tiny cute bottom wiggling as she mewls in fury that only keeps becoming more adorable. She pounces on his hand, lightly nibbling his fingers as she paws at him, her back legs kicking Dean’s sides as she plays. 

“’ella?” Dean’s scratchy rasp of a voice draws Sam’s attention away from the kitten. He pokes his head out from under the covers enough to meet Sam’s gaze, his eyes fever-bright and glassy, and cheeks flushed with heat. 

Sam feels a quick stab of guilt, wanting to kick himself for unintentionally riling up the kitten and disturbing Dean. He knows his older brother needs the rest more than playtime with Bella.

For three days now, Dean’s been down for the count, battling a stubborn cold that refused to go away, his stomach twisting and rolling so that he’s barely able to keep a thing down. There’s a terrible rattle of a cough coursing daily through his lungs and his body aches atrociously, almost hourly, leaving him sore from head-to-toe, a bone deep pain that makes muscles heavy and tense by undue stress. Not to mention, the terribly lovely runny nostrils, plus the low-grade fever.

Despite Dean having claimed that he’s, ‘friggin’ fine, Sammy. ‘S just a common cold, no big deal, will go away after a few days.’, Sam is still worried about his big brother. Dean hasn’t gotten any better, only the slight upside of bad, but he hasn’t gotten worse either that could be counted as a win-win. However bad-off he may be, adding to the miserable suffering, Dean still had a broken arm and bruised ribs, which happened a little while ago on a hunt; the same night Dean had saved the little kitten from being a ravenous monster’s Blue Plate Special. Ever since Dean had rescued the kitten she had become his very own shadow, following him around the bunker wanting cuddles, which despite his claims that he doesn’t like chick-flick moments, he’s happy to settle down with her in his lap and give the kitten snuggles and loves-Sam’s even caught Dean baby-talking to her, which he keeps a secret to himself.

Speaking of shadows…with Dean barely awake, the kitten bumps her head against his freckled hand and rubs against him, and when he coughs miserably, she snuggles against his chest and lays down, nuzzling him in easy affections as if she's trying to comfort him. 

Even though Dean is battling the flu and feels terrible, he still kisses her head, petting her in a noiseless beat. Bella burrows into the warm embrace, curling against the soft fabric of Sam’s gray hoodie, which Dean had claimed as his own since he began to feel increasingly ill. She purrs under his gentled kindness and Dean grins sleepily, sinking deeper into the safe confines of the hoodie, inhaling the cloth that smells like Sammy: home, love and comfort. 

Sam’s heart melts, warmth and love bringing a sudden smile to his face. His big brother...the badass hunter with a heart for cuddly kittens. He lets a wide grin dazzle his handsome features, cute dimples popping and sparkling brightly; he watches Dean pet Bella, soothing a hand down the arch of her back and scratching between her ears, her purring rumbling loudly in the quiet solitude of the room. 

Her purrs, adorably sweet and harmonizing, don’t drown out the sharp rumble of Dean’s cough. Sam presses the back of a hand to the sweaty forehead, and while Dean is still warm, he's not as hot as he had been over the past few days. Stroking the side of Dean’s face with the tenderest of caresses, he feels the rough burn of stubble on his bare flesh. 

Dean can barely keep his eyes open, slow blinking, before grinning shyly up at Sam, and a palm is soothed over the reddened cheek, the return of a kind, heartfelt smile. He starts to leave, but Dean grabs weakly for an arm, grinding him to a halt. He looks up at Sam’s questioning gaze, mumbling, “Stay, Sammy. Cuddle with us.” 

Both the kitten and Dean give Sam sad pleading eyes, and his heart glows with fond love and an ease of affections. He walks around to the other side of the bed, gently crawling in, under covers, careful not to shake Dean’s aching body. He spoons directly behind Dean with an arm woven securely around his waist, forgetting for a minute about those bruised ribs; Dean hisses as the pain burns straight through. Sam starts to pull away, his heart aching that he hurt his brother, but Dean holds his hand to keep him from leaving. 

“’S okay, Sammy. You didn’t hurt me, just let me...” He trails off as he shifts slightly, trying to find a comfortable position that won’t put too much strain on his injuries. As he tries to adjust, Bella still cuddles close to his chest. There’s a little bit of pain, a few stuttering aches, and Dean grunts softly; Sam soothes a hand through Dean’s hair, trying to comfort him. 

It takes few seconds longer but Dean finds a comfortable place in Sam’s embrace, back to chest, snuggled in those familiar warm arms with Bella cuddled in the curl of his belly. Dean hums blissfully as soft purrs emit into the darkness. With kitten and brother snuggly warm, Sam pulls the blanket up a little higher and tucking all three of them in. Sleep is already pulling Dean under, but before he drifts off, he huddles into Sam’s hoodie, mumbling, sleepily sweet, “Love you, Sammy.” 

Sam’s hearts flutters and he kisses Dean’s temple. “Love you, Dean.” He snuggles close, nose tucked into the crook of exposed neck, breathing in the scent of his big brother who smells like leather and whiskey and home. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: xdarlingnickyx 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://lacerta.dreamwidth.org/100170.html?thread=837706#cmt837706)


End file.
